Avatar song Drabbles
by smileydma
Summary: thanks to Lily Dragon for this idea mostly zutara though one song is kataang ranges from final season 2 eppisode @ ba sing se to season 3's western air temple episode and dancing dragon episode


Ok so this is my first fanfic ever. um this is playing�the fanfic song�game that **Lily Dragon** created. The _italicized _are thoughts or POVs of the caracters and the** bold** that i used for one songfic is zuko's good and bad side conflicting with each other in a thought conversation/argument with himself. Ok so Here it is...Enjoy! 

**_comment please, criticism welcome!_**

* * *

What hurts the most- Cascada

Katara was just sitting there thinking quietly about what had just happened. 

_Did Aang just actually let Zuko in our group? That traitor? I can't believe it._

_I just hope Aang knows what he's doing here. He might betray Aang the same way he betrayed me. I can't let that happen. I have to go over there and show that traitor what I'll do to him if he messes up._

* * *

Paralyzer- Finger Eleven

Zuko was helping the gaang with their daily chores; but he couldn't help feeling ashamed for what he did. Staring at Katara behind her back, the ashamed firebender let out a sigh and tried talking to her realizing he'd never seen her beautiful before. Come to think of it he'd never really seen how much she'd grown since the first time they faced off at the Northern Water tribe and again at Ba Sing Se. She was instantly smart, beautiful, talented, funny and the new girl of his dreams. He had to talk to her.

"Hi" he said.

* * *

Look after you- snow patrol

He suddenly wanted to protect her

He didn't know why he just had an urge to keep this beautiful woman from getting hurt by anyone ---including himself.

The firebender quickly leashed out a whip of fire hitting Azula's lightning bolt

"You, you saved me" Katara replied

�

Beautiful Liar- Beyonce and Shakira

Katara was pissed off at that moment Aang decided to let Zuko join the group

She wished she hadn't agreed to it

She began regretting it just like she regretted almost using the healing water on his scar 

_Please, it was just a stupid scar_

_I shouldn't have even offered--- I was so stupid!_

_He was just like Jet…_

�

What goes around comes around- Justin Timberlake

_I guess I deserved it, I mean I did lie to her – sorta_

**What do you mean "sorta"? It wasn't even your fault. You were so under a lot of pressure!**

_Oh so I'm just supposed to apologize to her by saying "I don't know what came over me. I was in a lot of pressure"?_

**No. you're not supposed to apologize at all it's not your fault.**

_Yes it is. An honorable man would apologize_

**No, an honorable man would go back to being the prince of the fire nation!**

_You mean the prince of lies!_

**Zuko, who in their right mind would resist being prince for this pushing around you're getting? They don't even acknowledge your merits. You're being treated like dirt. Why don't you just go back home to your throne?**

_I will never go back until the avatar is ready to defeat the fire nation and my father_

�

Lean on Me- Mitchel Musso

"I know I betrayed you and everything but I – uh – I just want to say---"Zuko started to apologize

"Spit it out already!" yelled the agitated waterbender

"Listen I'm really sorry. I realize I've been doing the wrong thing and I just wanted to say you can count on me if you ever need anything" the earnest firebender tried

"Whatever" she replied

_Yeah right like that's gonna happen I've learned my lesson_

�

This is Why I'm Hot- MIMS

Zuko sent out a fireball at the many targets aligned in front of him and Aang twisting midair as well as sending quick blasts of fire in between

"COOL!" the young airbender exclaimed, "Can you teach me to do that?"

"Sure but you're not ready first you must master breathing techniques and meditation" Zuko answered

"Awn c'mon I already know how to do that stuff you're starting to sound like Jeong-Jeong"

"Fine I'll teach you the first part alright?"

"AWESOME!" the excited airbender replied

�

I tried- Bone thugs n' Harmony

Zuko was caught between two paths

The path he thought he was destined to take

And the path he really was destined to take 

Capturing the avatar and joining Azula was the easiest path so I took it

It wasn't the best choice I realize

I know now that now this path was not my destiny

This path is all wrong and full of lies hurt and tears

But I can change I know my destiny is good

I'm destined to help the avatar defeat the fire nation and restore peace to the world

�

No Air- Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown

_I can't live without him_

_He is so important to me and everyone here we need him_

"I can't let anyone hurt Aang any further

I've lost way too much and I'm not about to lose you Aang

I need you--- We all need you

Please don't die, please!"

Katara uses the best of her abilities to use the spirit oasis water and try to bring Aang back. She gently bends the water onto the massive abrasion on Aang's back where Azula had shot him. Then Aang slowly started to open his eyes blinking painfully. Katara saw this and her hear heart was suddenly filled with relief and overwhelming happiness. She burst out in tears. But they weren't grieving tears, they were happy tears.

_You made it. You survived._

�

Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis

Katara began thinking abut her confused feelings.

She didn't know why but she started feeling hot headed every time he spoke to her.

And she'd always blush (angrily of course) when he replied to one of her sarcastic comments.

Something about him made her want to forgive him and then another part of her completely wanted to ignore him for everything he did to her.

She could see he tried really hard to fit in;

But she made it really hard for him to be an actual human being in front of everyone except maybe Aang and Toph; but she figured it was because Aang was always so forgiving and because Toph doesn't know much about him.

The others don't care much because they don't know how he betrayed me personally.

�

Love Song- Sara Bareilles

_I don't know what to say. How to apologize to her, what can I say that I haven't already told everyone else? I really hoped she'd forgive me. I just knew she was going to be the hardest to really convince I had changed. I don't think I'll be able to ever regain her trust and show her that I really have changed; that I really am sorry for everything I betrayed her from at Ba Sing Se. I just wish I had made the right decision before but thought it still wasn't too late to change. I guess it was, in her book._


End file.
